I'm a Companion Now?
by cookxenya
Summary: This is a story about a girl who gets turned into a Companion. This is my very first story, so be nice and review to tell me how I'm doing!
1. Preface

I'm a Companion now?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Companions, Heralds, Valdemar, Karse, Rethwellan, the Shin' a' in, Rolan, etc. They all belong to Mercedes Lackey.  
  
  
  
This story is about a girl named Xxenya who is flying to her grandmother's house when the plane crashes. She wakes up in Valdemar and realises that she is a Companion.   
  
This is my very first work of fanfiction. I am using this site to improve my writing skills, so the more specific you are the better. For example, if you like my story, please tell me WHAT you liked about it, and why. If you hated it, tell me WHAT you hated, why, and, if possible, how to fix it. If you have any comments and/or suggestions, please let me know. Please tell me about any typoes you find. I hope you like my story. Please Read & Review! 


	2. Airplane

I'm a Companion now?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Companions, Heralds, Valdemar, Karse, Rethwellan, the Shin' a' in Rolan, etc. They all belong to Mercedes Lackey.  
  
Author's Note: Here's the first chapter, I hope you like it!  
  
*Chapter One-Airplane*  
  
It was a beautiful spring day with birds singing, and sun shining, and all was generally well with the world. Unfortunately, Xxenya wasn't able to appreciate this. She was indoors at Denver International Airport going through Security, and getting increasingly annoyed because it was taking _forever_. She sighed and tucked her golden-brown hair away from her face. She was really starting to get worried because her flight was due to leave in fourty-five minutes and she was just starting through the line.   
  
Twenty-four minutes later, Xxenya finally got through Security. "It's about time I got through security!" she grumbled as she waited for the train to Terminal C. Fortunately, every thing else went smoothly, so she was able to get to the gate in time to catch her flight with eleven minutes to spare.The attendant at the gate checked her ticket, then let her board.   
  
Once on the plane, Xxenya quickly found her seat and stowed her bag. She sat down, then started to read the book she had brought with her called "Arrows of the Queen" by Mercedes Lackey while everyone else boarded.  
  
She was just getting to the good part when she heard one of the flight attendants say, "Good afternoon, and welcome aboard Air Tran flight 382 to Atlanta. Please refrain from using any cell phones, laptop computers or other portable electronic devices during takeoff as they may interfere with the plane's navigating equipment. Once the plane is in the air you may use certain Air Tran approved…………."  
  
*Yeah yeah, I know the drill* Xxenya thought, and went back to her book, proceeding to ignore the rest of the flight attendant's speech about seat belts, smoking, and emergency exits.  
  
Ten chapters and an hour and a half later Xxenya was jolted out of the book by the lurching of the plane followed by the voice of the Captain over the speakers. 


	3. Crash

I'm a Companion now?  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Companions, Heralds, Valdemar, Karse, Rethwellan, the Shin' a' in Rolan, etc. They all belong to Mercedes Lackey.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you to my mom, who helped critique this story, and to TaliaAshke, who helped me get off the Writers Block.  
  
*Chapter Two-Crash*  
  
" This is the Captain speaking, we are currently experiencing some severe turbulence. Please fasten your seatbelts."  
  
*Turbulence, Gee, do you think? * Xxenya thought sarcastically. She heard the motors stop rumbling and the plane fell for about five seconds while Xxenya's heart flew up into her throat. Then the engines kicked in again and her heart went back to its proper spot in her chest. *That was NOT fun! * She thought, shuddering, and realized that she had been holding her breath. As she resumed breathing, Xxenya heard man in the row behind her exclaim   
  
"Oh, no! The plane is crashing! We're all going to DIE!!!!!!! AAARRRGGG!!!!!" Xxenya rolled her eyes, sighing in exasperation.   
  
*Idiot. * She thought, annoyed. * The plane is not crashing, so we're Not going to die, and even if we were, screaming wouldn't help anything! Oh well...* She shrugged carelessly, and then went back to reading her book.   
  
She managed to read about one sentence before the engines failed again. She heard a deep, rumbling roar that wound to a high-pitched screech, and then the noise stopped altogether as the engines died. The engines came back with a jerk, but Xxenya could still hear them giving off a noisy grumble that did _not_ sound normal.  
  
And then the voice of the captain returned over the speakers "Ladies and Gentlemen I am afraid that the engines are malfunctioning. Please prepare for an emergency landing." He sounded rather frantic. The instant he stopped speaking, almost as if the plane had been waiting for a signal, the engines gave off another shriek, and died again. They stayed off. The whole plane shook for a few seconds, and then the nose went down, the tail went up, and the plane took a nosedive.   
  
Down and down they plummeted, gravity taking its toll on the plane. Then the nose of the plane started to lift as the pilot struggled to bring it into some form of a controlled dive. A few more seconds passed, as Xxenya's heart stayed quivering somewhere in the region of her throat Slowly, bit by bit, the plane righted, and slowed from a straight plummet into a gentler, but still shaky glide.  
  
"Oh, my god. Ohmygod, OhmyGOD!!!!!!!" Xxenya gasped as she started breathing again. Her whole body was slick with sweat, and her heart was pounding, but she didn't notice, because by this time her adrenaline and endorphins had kicked in when the plane fell again. "Oh my God. I don't want to die…" She moaned as she started to calm down a little. In the background, she could hear other people crying, and screaming the same basic thing. She took a deep breath. "Well, at least now they seem to have gotten some kind of control."  
  
She was interrupted by an ear-splitting shriek as the engines came back. But they only stayed on for about two seconds, screaming the whole while, when the right engine went dead again. The plane shook worse than ever, as it began to tip over. And over, and over.   
  
Xxenya screamed, and couldn't stop screaming, but she had plenty of company, as the rest of the passengers were screaming right along with her. Not that she noticed; she was too busy panicking.   
  
And then she heard a loud thump as the right engine, which had come loose, crashed into the remaining stable engine, causing it to go dead again. For good this time. And the plane twisted, and fell, down, down, into an uncontrollable tailspin.   
  
Down and down they fell, as Xxenya hyperventilated. The engines rattled, the plane was battered and rattled as friction took its deadly toll, and pieces of plane were torn off in midair. And then everything went black as she passed out.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
In the Havens, which lie on the border between the worlds of Velgarth and of Earth, The Goddess, known some as The Star-Eyed, to others as Lady Wind-Born, and to countless others by myriads of different names, looked down upon the plane that was hurtling through the air above the Earth, and sighed. *I am sorry, * She thought, * but there was no other way. Valdemar needs you more. *   
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
The plane finished its frantic journey, crashing with a great explosion that killed all its passengers in an instant, flattening three houses, and damaging others within a one-mile radius. All the passengers save one, because when the plane hit, Xxenya was no longer aboard.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wow! I finally got past the writers block!!! Yay!! *Does a little happy dance* Anyway, now it's time to thank all the nice people who reviewed! You all get pie!!  
  
TaliaAshke: Thanks! I'll take you up on it! Have pie! And some cookies too, for rescuing me from the Block!  
  
Jc: Thanks! Here's more, and it's about twice as long! Have pie!  
  
Cat: Thanks! Have pie!  
  
Fireblade K'Chona: Here's more! Have pie!  
  
Dragonsdaughter1: Erm…ok…was that a flame? Well, have some pie anyway.  
  
  
  
Blackened Heart: I did not call the plane a train. In larger airports, like DIA, they have these little trains that take you from one part of the airport to another…and that's what I was talking about. And for you information, she does NOT die! Have pie!  
  
ecetera-cat: thanks! Really? Well thanks for letting me know. And I called her that because MY name is Xenya, and I like to be able to relate to my characters. Have pie! And a cookie for being polite and giving me the tip.  
  
Kayshan: because that's where I wanted to end it. I made this one longer! And because it's a lot like my name; I like to relate to my characters. And it's spelled Xxenya. Have pie!!  
  
  
  
I think that's it for this chapter! REVIEW!!!! 


	4. My WHAT!

A/N: Hello people. Guess what? Apparently, I have a muse, and his name is Jedren. Jedren pounced on me just now, and I need to work on this anyway, so let's try him out, shall we? Jedren, say hello to all the nice people.  
  
  
  
Jedren: "Hello to all the nice people."   
  
Cookxenya: Very funny. *Glares*  
  
Jedren: I know, isn't it?  
  
Cookxenya: *whacks Jedren upside the head with a convenient notepad* be serious!   
  
Jedren: ok… Hello nice readers! *To Cookxenya* was that better?  
  
Cookxenya: Much. Now, On to the story!  
  
Jedren: Aren't you forgetting something?  
  
Cookxenya: What?  
  
Jedren: Why, the Disclaimer, of course.  
  
Cookxenya: Oh, yeah.   
  
Disclaimer: Velgarth, Valdemar, Companions, Heralds, Kyree, and all related ideas, as well as anything else you recognize from any of her books belong to Mercedes Lackey. Xxenya is mine. The plot is, I think, mine. The idea has been used before, but the PLOT is mine.  
  
Cookxenya: Now! On with the story!  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
: Mindspeech:   
  
"Talking"  
  
*Chapter Three - I'm a Companion now? *  
  
It was a bright, sunny spring day. In the trees, the songbirds sang joyfully, and leaves rustled. The sky was a clear, bright perfect blue; marred by only the occasional, wisp of cloud. The air was warm and balmy, with the occasional gentle breeze, and smelled clean, and fresh like freshly mowed grass.  
  
Unfortunately, Xxenya was completely unable to appreciate what a wonderful day it was. She was unable to appreciate it, because she didn't know it existed. She was at that particular moment, lying on the grass in the middle of the Grove in Companion's Field, and completely unaware of any one or any thing. In other words, unconscious.  
  
Why, you ask? Well, remember in the last chapter, how the plane was crashing? And remember how scared she was? So scared in fact, that she passed out? Yeah, she's still out of it, and it doesn't look like she's planning on waking up just yet. So, while we're waiting, let's go back to what a wonderful day it was, shall we?  
  
In Companion's Field, all was peace full, calm and serene. Well, except for the foals, who weren't serene at all, bucking and rearing, kicking and squealing, and just generally running around like mad. But everyone *else* in Companion's Field was calm and serene and enjoying the day to the best of their abilities.   
  
In the Collegia, everyone was either calm and serene and enjoying the lovely day, or they were staring mournfully out the nearest window and *wishing* that they were enjoying the lovely day.   
  
Back in the Grove, Xxenya slowly began to awake. (A/N: And at this point, the story will change to first-person narrative, because I feel like it, and I think It'll be easier.)  
  
Warmth. The first thing I noticed was a feeling of warmth, and comfort. I felt a breeze waft over me. Slowly, I came back to consciousness. I heard birds chirping, and felt the sun shining down on me. It was too bright. A fly buzzed around me and landing, began to bite me, before I swatted it away with my tail. Wait a sec!! My WHAT???  
  
  
  
My eyes shot open, and it took a moment for me to adjust to the light. Green, there was a lot of green. It was brighter at first, and then a bit farther away, darker green and brown. My vision was weird, blurry, and I couldn't see very well at *all* out of my left eye. I lifted my head out of the grass, much better. Well, sort of, I could now see out of both eyes, but now could see not just in front of me, but to either side as well. And my vision was still a little blurry, especially in my side vision.  
  
Now that I had the matter of my eyesight sorted out, I turned back to the matter of the tail. I looked back over my shoulder. There was a mass of white body, what looked like four legs of the equine variety, ending in silvery hooves, and, sure enough, a long white tail. With dread lurking in the back of my mind, I gave it an experimental swish. Yes, sure enough, it moved, and was therefore mine. Which meant that those legs and hooves were mine as well. ~Dammit! What, so first my plane is crashing, and now I'm a Horse?? Wait. Silver hooves, white body…Ok, so I'm a Companion now? Like that's any better? ~: DOES ANYBODY HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IS GOING ON???: I screamed at the top of my Mind voice.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
There! I think that's a good place to end the chappie. What do you think? Review!   
  
Now it's reviewer-thanking time. If you review, you get a piece of virtual pie.  
  
OpaleyLizz-Pyromaniac: Oh NOOOO! Not Puppy-dog eyes! Well, here's more. Have pie.  
  
KatieTook:Thank you, this one's longer, It's pronounced ksEN-ya, and thanks! Have pie!  
  
charlie-duck:Thanks! Have Pie.  
  
Ivy Raine:Thanks, I plan on it. Have Pie.  
  
Katsiebee: I know exactly how you feel. But you have no idea how much fun it is to write cliffies. Don't worry, I'll keep writing. Have pie!  
  
Fireblade K'Chona: Yay! Have Pie!  
  
Hawk:Erm…thanks? Have Pie! 


	5. GroveBorn

Cookxenya: *pounces onto the scene* Well hello every body! I'm Baaa-aaack! Didja miss me? Due to the nagging of a certain persistent muse, along with a rather inspirational piece of music, I am now ready to write the next chapter of _I'm a Companion Now?_ ! Since Jedren has been so Ivery/I insistent, he gets to help me write an extra, extra, EXTRA long chappie for those of you who have been protesting the lack of chapter length!  
  
Jedren: *rolls eyes and smirks*   
  
  
  
Cookxenya: *looks suspiciously at Jedren then shrugs and states the disclaimer*  
  
Disclaimer: Velgarth, Valdemar, Companions, Heralds, Kyree, and all related ideas, as well as anything else you recognize from any of her books belong to Mercedes Lackey. Xxenya is mine. The plot is, I think, mine. The idea has been used before, but the PLOT is mine.   
  
Cookxenya: Now, if no one has any objections, we'll get on with the story! *Listens for objections, but there aren't any* Ok then, here goes!  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
: Mindspeech:   
  
"Talking"  
  
*Chapter 4 - Grove-Born*  
  
I listened for a reply, not really expecting one. I heard birds tweeting, leaves rustling, a far off neigh, and a distant drumming. The drumming neared and turned out to be the hoof beats of the most magnificent stallion I had ever seen. His coat was, of course, a lovely slivery-white, his hooves silver, and he had these deep, dark, blue eyes. His crest (neck) was arched high, his long silky mane whipping in the wind of his passage. His powerful muscles pushed him along in a graceful canter. His nostrils were flared as he breathed, his tail was held high in a banner, and his ears were pricked my way.  
  
  
  
My jaw dropped ~Oh my…. He is so…gorgeous!~ I thought with what was rather close to awe.  
  
His mind voice, which was in the low tenor range, snapped me out of my thoughts as he halted a few feet away from me. : Hello.: he greeted me politely. :I would much appreciate it if you did inot/i yell so loud. You are disturbing the foals that are trying to sleep.: He told me.  
  
  
  
I scrambled to my feet. Or at least, I Itried/I to scramble to my feet; instead, I ended up lurching up and over onto my face. I was mortified, to say the least. However, I valiantly tried again, much more carefully and slowly this time, and successfully gained my feet. : Hello.: I meekly stated, : My name is Xxenya. I'm sorry I yelled, I was kind of in shock; I don't know where I am or what happened. I didn't use to be a horse.: I explained apologetically, head down, and ears drooping.  
  
I caught an impression of mingled humor and annoyance from him. : Well, since you are new, I'll let it slide.: He said gently. : However, there are some things you'll need to learn. First and foremost, we are bnot/b horses! We are Companions, avatars of the star-eyed. We are nothing like horses, except in body. However in intelligence, we are at least as smart as the average human, usually smarter. Also, we are far faster, stronger, more agile, et cetera. Come on, I'll explain as I show you around.: He said, and started walking in the direction he had come from. Gingerly, I followed him, trying Inot/I to think about how handsome he was. A warm breeze sprang up, making the trees rustle, and our manes and tales flutter. The stallion flicked an ear back to make sure I was following, he continued with his lecture. : We Companions also differ from horses in that we are always white with blue eyes and silver hooves. This coloration results from the high level of magic we handle on a daily basis. We are pretty much immersed in the magic. For one thing, there is our close proximity to the heart stone that Vanyel Ashkevron formed in the castle. There is also the fact that several key ley-lines pass through Companion's Field. Added on to this is the fact that we Companions tend to use magick on rather frequent basis. We use magic for many things. We use it to ease reaction headaches in our Chosen, to erase the memories of things that people around us should not have heard. For example, if one of our chosen found out that we are sometimes reincarnated heralds, we would block that memory. We also use a certain amount of magic to find our Chosen, as well as for a myriad of other uses. We do try to be as sparing with the use of magic as circumstances allow, however.:   
  
Suddenly, as we passed under the last few trees of the Grove, he started. : I'm sorry, here I am lecturing you, and you don't even know my name. I Apologize. Let me introduce my self,: he bowed his head toward me cordially.: My name is Taver, I am the Grove-Born stallion, and the Monarch's Own companion. My Chosen is Talamir, the King's Own Herald. Or at least, he will be, if we can ever get him out of that dratted tent. He's only recently Chosen, so he's currently a Trainee. You see, he comes from a horse-trading family, so at the moment, he can't sleep indoors.: Taver sighed in exasperation.: Well, he'll have to get over it eventually.: Taver shrugged resignedly. We started walking toward a river as Taver continued with the lecture.  
  
: Now, the main reason we Companions exist is to help, Choose, and guide the Heralds of Valdemar. The Heralds do many serve Valdemar and the Star-Eyed in many capacities. They act as judges, spies, teachers, couriers, detectives, soldiers, seers, and the like. One of the things that set Heralds apart from most humans is their overall honesty, selflessness kindness, and loyalty. Also, there are their gifts, such as Foresight, Farsight, Firestarting, Fetching, Mindspeech and so on. Here at the Collegia, they get intensive training in things such as weapons training, history, manners, geography, and the list goes on.:  
  
By this time, I had had the chance to get comfortable walking, as well as get over my infatuation with Taver. I was getting rather bored with his speech, as I already knew most of it, having read most of Mercedes' books. And he wasn't really putting it in a very interesting form; he was mostly just listing things now. So, I waited until he had finished a sentence, and was pausing to breathing, and spoke up. : Grove born, thank you for explaining all of this to me, but I already know most of it. I know about the more common Gifts, and I know mostly what a Herald does, and I have a basic grasp of what a Companion is. I generally understand how the Collegia work. I also know who Vanyel was, as well as Lavan "Firestorm" Chitward. I know about the Mage Wars, and I know who some of the Monarchs were. I know how Valdemar was formed, and where Companions came from. What I don't know is most of Valdemar's history, and Geography, and how one finds one's Chosen and so on. Could you maybe talk about that instead? : I asked.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Well, that's it for this chapter! I tried to make it long and interesting, but I just couldn't, sorry!  
  
Now thanks go out to Jedren, my muse, who helped me write me, and to all the nice reviewers, who get brownies today!  
  
Akima Skylar-Thanks! I'm planning on it! Have a brownie!  
  
Calicat- Well, you have a good point there, but Xxenya is a rather big fan Of Mercedes Lackey's, and she's rather obsessed with Companions and all things Valdemar. It was mainly just a lucky guess. Have a brownie!  
  
Oceanmate-Will a brownie work? And here's the next chappie! I'm trying to make the chapters longer, and I'm making Isome/I progress, I hope. Thanks!  
  
Hawk Mate- Yeah, poor thing! Have a brownie!  
  
Wizard116- Humph. Well, I had less "talking shit" this chapter, happy? You don't get a brownie.  
  
Anything- Thanks! Yay, I inspired somebody!! Now my work is done. But I'll keep updating, because, I want to find out what happens next, too! Have a brownie!  
  
So, that's it for this update! Please review! And remember what Thumper said. " If you can't say nothing nice, don't say nothing at all." If you have constructive criticism, please try to say it nicely. 


End file.
